


I don’t need no Garden of Eden

by sleeptalkingjr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Forests, Roses, based on love4eva and yyxy teaser, creepy ig lol, fantasy ig? kind of horror..., loona/yyxy, stan loona, whatever i just wanted to post smth loona-related lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalkingjr/pseuds/sleeptalkingjr
Summary: lol listen im just boredand also wanted to tell y’all to STAN LOONAanyway i spent less than half an hour on this shit don’t expect much lol So Enjoy I guessbased off the glorious loona/yyxy’s teaser ‘one’ and also The Mother Of All Bops ‘love4eva’will probably make better versions of this in future…





	1. I am thou

**Author's Note:**

> lol listen im just bored
> 
> and also wanted to tell y’all to STAN LOONA
> 
> anyway i spent less than half an hour on this shit don’t expect much lol So Enjoy I guess 
> 
> based off the glorious loona/yyxy’s teaser ‘one’ and also The Mother Of All Bops ‘love4eva’
> 
> will probably make better versions of this in future…

_“Hyejoo, what are you doing? It’s time to go.”_

_Hyejoo shook her head, swallowing thickly. Her grip on the dressing table tightened, fingers painting themselves in a deep, dark crimson as she squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing—her turbulent thoughts, whizzing around and battering the walls of her injured, trembling mind. She refused to look back at the other girls, could only picture their faces dripping with confusion and dread and disappointment._

_Her chest tightened._

_She couldn’t go with them—she wouldn’t._

_She didn’t know how to tell them._

_Chaewon came forward, laying a warm hand on the cold skin of Hyejoo’s arm. Hyejoo wanted to recoil—to scream at her to leave, shriek at all of them to leave._

_A chilling image burned into her eyes, her scalp:_

_Three girls behind her, reaching out with arms—no, bones, bones stretching out towards her and wrapping around her and suffocating her and dragging her away, dragging her away._

_Screaming._

_Hyejoo—gently—moved her arm._

_Chaewon’s hand fell to her side._

_“Hyejoo, we can’t be late.”_

_Sooyoung was right: They couldn’t be late._

_Hyejoo turned, breathing laboured yet shallow, mind clear all of a sudden—yet, still, drowning and struggling in a sea of fog and mist. She raised her eyes slowly: met the silent, solemn gaze of each of her three friends._

_The smile she gave them was one tight but as warm as she could will it to be. She tried to reassure them: “I’m alright.”_

_“You are?”_

_Hyejoo, slowly, nodded. “I’m fine. And I’m staying here.”_

_Her friends were silent._

_Jiwoo stepped forward, lay her hand on the arm Chaewon hadn’t touched—her hand was just as warm as the blonde girl’s; Hyejoo’s right arm, just as cold as her left. Jiwoo’s smile was one genuine and very bright, and she radiated with such kindness and compassion Hyejoo almost reconsidered her decision to stay behind._

_Almost._

_“We’ve been planning this for months,” Sooyoung piped up from behind the small, sweet girl. Her eyes, clouded with concern and fear, locked with Hyejoo’s; she hesitated. “You— We only want you to be safe—”_

_“Sooyoung,” Jiwoo interrupted softly, turned to face the other with a stern yet soothing gaze. “She’ll be fine.”_

_Hyejoo’s pupils darted—flitting from Sooyoung’s to Jiwoo’s. The smaller girl was still glistening with a surreal, otherworldly brilliance that nearly blinded Hyejoo; still beaming widely. “Take care of yourself, Hyejoo,” she nodded, carefully separating her hand from the other girl’s arm._

_Hyejoo nodded back, and mirrored her kind, tender smile._

 

The teacher’s applause rings in Hyejoo’s ears.

“Bravo, bravo!” she chortles, although the sound in the young girl’s head resembles more of a wicked, reverberating cackle.

She shudders; gulps; rigidly, bows.

 

_Hyejoo watched them from the sky, watched them giggle and race through the trees—like birds set free from their cage at last, released into paradise to roam carelessly and blissfully._

_Hyejoo wanted that bliss._

_But it had been her decision to stay behind: It was too late now._

“Disgusting.”

Hyejoo bends her head in shame, breathing heavy and almost as loud as the rushing, roaring blood speeding through her veins. “I’m sorry, teacher.”

“Sorry won’t correct those mistakes, Hyejoo,” the teacher sneers, waggling her long ruler that makes Hyejoo inhale sharply and drown the urge to shrink back. “Now, again. From the top. I want it perfect.” She pauses; jeers: _“Or else.”_

 

_Chaewon was the first to find a rose. She plucked it from where it lay, alone, amidst the murky greenery, and held it close to her face, inspecting it curiously._

_Hyejoo saw the other two approach her with matching inquisitive expressions etched onto their faces._

_They had roses too, she noticed._

_Together, they raised the roses to their lips—trapping a petal between their teeth._

_Biting into its crimson flesh._

“Hands.”

Dutiful, Hyejoo gives the woman her hands.

The teacher inspects them carefully, eyebrows raised.

Then she turns them over.

Hyejoo’s bottom lip wobbles.

“Your hands are muddy, Hyejoo,” the teacher remarks, her glee palpable—as well as her disgust. “I don’t like unclean hands.”

Without warning, the ruler comes down—fast, harsh, sharp.

Hyejoo bites down on a scream.

Tears spring from her eyes.

“Sorry isn’t going to wipe those hands clean of their filth, Hyejoo. Now go and do your homework.”

Hyejoo goes.

 

*

 

The forest was thick, dense, and vast. Hyejoo felt sick and exhilarated as she trudged past looming trees and bloodstained rosebeds.

Soon the teacher would notice she was missing.

She shuddered, and went on.

The sky was darkening, jeering at her, not as amiable as she had expected freedom to feel like, taste like. She didn’t feel welcome in the woods—felt more like an outlaw, an outsider, an outcast. She rubbed her hands together, then recoiled from herself—holding her muddied hands up to her face, staring at them as though they were dressed in blood.

The woods whistled and whispered their warnings, told her to go back.

But it had been her decision to go ahead: It was too late now.


	2. thou art me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... hi... i tried... again...
> 
> remember guys i try my best not to edit these lol and just... spill ideas
> 
> anyway! hope you guys enjoy uwu
> 
> and if you have not yet watched the teaser this is based on... idk you probably wanna do that first lol i guarantee it is a MASTERPIECE better than this shit lol ANYWAY

_Your God person puts an apple tree in the middle of a garden and says,_

_Do what you like, guys,_

_oh, but don’t eat the apple._

 

The eldest’s eyes shimmered.

“We need to do this.”

The others exchanged apprehensive glances. Hyejoo bit her lip, eyes darting about as she rubbed her arm, breathing heavy and thick and denser than the fog in her mind. She tapped her bottom lip with a finger, tugging it as she considered.

Her throat was dry.

“We can’t,” she suddenly blurted, flushing darkly as everyone’s dim, dusky pupils nipped towards her, staring like ravenous wolves. She ducked her head down, backing away in fear. Trembling, she tried to face her big sister.

She was quiet.

“We’re not allowed to—”

“They’re controlling us.” The eldest sister’s tone was sharp, harsh, thick; her eyes knives that cut through Hyejoo, ripped her apart.

“We have some freedom—”

“Hyejoo, we don’t.” The older girl’s voice softened. She moved closer towards the anxious traitor, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and smiling with some warmth.

It wasn’t enough.

“Trust me, Hyejoo. This may be Heaven,” she said slowly, and Hyejoo quaked as she watched her expression flicker, and go out like a light; “but this isn’t, and it never will be, paradise.”

 

_Faith_

 

The apple was large and tender in the girl’s hands. It fit perfectly, lusciously, a faultless fit.

She examined it, closer, her heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, a butterfly struggling from its cage.

The apple glistened; smiled.

The girl smiled too.

It was meant to be.

 

_Love_

 

The hallways: vast. The paintings: grand.

The suspense: agonising.

She ploughed on.

Her hands slid across the walls, hugging every nook and cranny, warm and welcoming.

Home.

She frowned, dropping her hand.

She turned towards the mirror.

 

_Hope_

Her reflection.

 

_Anger_

 

She couldn’t do this.

She had to.

She could do this.

She was going to do it.

She lifted the apple with her shaking palms, swallowing, hard.

She brought it to her lips.

Her teeth came down with a final, loud, decisive:

Crunch.

 

_I don’t need no garden of Eden_

 

Sooyoung, Chaewon, Jiwoo.

Hyejoo.

 

_I am thou, thou art me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT IS IT, LADIES & GENTLEMEN!
> 
> That concludes this absolute shitfest hope at least one of you enjoyed lmao I shall see you all... next time... maybe.........
> 
> uwu thank u for reading ^^
> 
> it is literally 3am dudes i am typing from my grave

**Author's Note:**

> so ye lol also follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sleeptalkingjr) or don’t lol im on a hiatus anyway bc exams (ugh) but like!! i need more orbit moots anyway :*)
> 
> love you all uwu mwah
> 
> hope u enjoyed reading!


End file.
